


Beer, Wine and Spirits

by Bloodysyren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: England/France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

As Francis heard another peal of raucous laughter, he had to make an effort not to place a hand across his eyes. He had been sitting on the same stool at the bar for the past two hours, slowly nursing a deep glass of red wine. He wasn’t even buzzed, but felt his ears ringing from that deep laughter, nearly making him go insane.

As he took another small sip from the glass in his fingers, an arm lurched around his shoulder, sloshing the liquid down his throat, nearly making him choke. It was Ludwig, who was drunk, of course. Why wasn’t Francis surprised? He turned sharply on the hulking German, unfortunately dragging Arthur in tow, the blonde Brit had a fierce blush of inebriation across his face. Francis almost smiled, he looked so cute at that moment, his lips in a drunken pout, hating to be hauled everywhere by the boisterous Ludwig.

Once Francis laid eyes on his poor British friend, he knew that Ludwig had had enough and that it was time to go. He didn’t want the German breaking out into song like last time. They didn’t leave the bar until three a.m. and Francis had slept horribly that night, visions of accordions and lederhosen plaguing his dreams, along with that baritone drawl. He didn’t think he could take another nightmare like that, once was more than enough to last him a lifetime of sleep.

Francis, unwilling to waste good wine, but conflicted about being so ungentlemanly about it glanced back at the face of his tortured friend and quickly chugged the half glass that was left. He stood up from the stool and felt his hips crack as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Grabbing Arthur by the arm, he expertly sauntered out of the bar, knowing that, being left behind, Ludwig would soon follow after.

“Hey! Where are you guys going?” Ludwig called, stumbling after them.

“Home.” Francis responded casually looking over his shoulder. Arthur was following trippingly, slowing Francis down considerably. Since Francis’ house wasn’t far, and he wanted to get inside as soon as possible, he stopped for a little bit to let Arthur regain his feet and then promptly leaned down and hoisted the Brit across his shoulder, ass in the air, arms flailing at the Frenchman’s back, protesting in vain.

Francis could hear Ludwig start to laugh uproariously behind them, clearly amused at the sight of his British friend slung over the Frenchman’s shoulder. As Francis turned the corner into his house, he could hear Ludwig still giggling at the ridiculous sight of his friend being carried up the steps of the Frenchman’s house. Once past the threshold, Francis set Arthur down carefully and nearly collided with the Brit’s flailing palm into his face. He watched the drunken blonde sway on his feet and placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

Ludwig came stumbling through the door, hand on the frame to steady himself. He was still having trouble controlling his light giggling at the sight in the street. Francis sighed at his friend’s drunken mannerisms, closing the front door and pulling them both into the living room, planting them on the overstuffed couch. He stripped off his coat and began rolling up his sleeves as he walked into the kitchen, determined to get both of them over their hangovers as soon as possible.

Grabbing two glasses from the cupboard, he snatched two eggs and the Worchester sauce from his pantry and cracked both eggs simultaneously into the separate glasses. He added a dash of the strong sauce and headed back out to the living room. Confident that this would cure both of them, his soft side kicked in and at the last moment, he grabbed a bag of truffles in his free fingers. As he was almost through the door, he heard a scream of horror, nearly making him drop their liquid cures. He was met with the sight of Ludwig trying to drunkenly remove Arthur’s overcoat, his lips pressed to the side of the Brit’s neck.

Arthur was struggling desperately and trying to shove the German off of him. Francis came around the front of the couch and cleared his throat, forcefully thrusting the glasses into shaking hands. Both men looked up at him, clearly confused.

“It’s a prairie oyster. It will help you two get over your hangovers.”

“Smells like shit.” Ludwig giggled out.

“Yeah, unfortunately, but it will help you in the end, so bottoms up boys!” Francis winked and flashed his best seductive smile. Ludwig smiled and turned to Arthur.

“Ready?” The German questioned.

“I guess. Anything that will help _him_ calm down a little.” Arthur still looked unsure, his eyes wobbling. Both men stared into their glasses for a second before simultaneously downing the odd concoction. Francis nodded his approval. Both men made gross faces afterwards, the taste sliding down like a live anchovy. The Frenchman noticed this and pulled the truffles from behind his back, offering them to the two disgusted men on his couch.

“Man, I was right, smelled like shit, tasted like shit. Geez, Francis, are you trying to kill us or something?” The German spat. Francis just smiled again.

“Maybe?”

Arthur looked worried, “That’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry, hun.” Francis apologized, offering the Brit another truffle, “Is there a way I can make it up to you?” He leaned close to Arthur, blue eyes flashing dangerously. As Arthur was lifting the chocolate up to his lips, Francis swooped in and bit off the exposed end from between the Brit’s teeth, kissing him quickly. Arthur started a little, eyes going wide for a moment. He was speechless.

Ludwig, now quite sober, but still playful wanted some too. He leaned over before Arthur could chew the other half of the chocolate and curled his tongue in to snatch the truffle from between the Brit’s teeth, catching his lips up in a deep kiss.

Now Arthur was really flustered. These two handsome men were both clearly attracted to him, but he was completely against this going any further. Well, alright, not completely, seeing how devastating both of their kisses were. Arthur shook his head a little, trying to clear it. This was not happening _. I was only drinking and had a bit too much. Francis invited us over to help us wind down a little and then he kissed me suddenly, just like he is now…wait….._

But there was no waiting, Francis had caught his lips up in another searing kiss, this time, cupping a hand gently behind his head, cradling it romantically in his long, slim fingers. Only until Arthur’s head had stopped reeling did he realize that Ludwig’s mouth was firmly clamped against the side of his neck again, nibbling and teasing the tender flesh. _Oh no, not like this. This was not happening! Not with these two buffoons. I won’t stand for…..oh…..._ Ludwig’s tongue had found that spot beneath his left ear and was sliding against it, making Arthur shudder.

The Brit couldn’t help it any longer. He gripped the front of Francis’ shirt and pulled him closer, surprising him. He could taste the lingering hint of chocolate still clinging to the Frenchman’s tongue, making his own search out that warm mouth desperately, wanting more of the sweet flavor. But, underneath it all, he could sense something that was distinctly Francis, the seduction and the sex appeal, he could savor it all.

And as he breathed deeply through his nose, not wanting to break the hot kiss, he could smell the cologne that they both had applied, Ludwig’s being a heady, musky smell, just like the man himself, strong and powerful. But he could also smell the gentle vanilla that Francis wore, mingling with the smell of sweat and a lingering aroma of booze between the three of them, beer, wine, and spirits.

Arthur relaxed and sunk back against the couch, the pleasurable sensations washing over him. He was unsure if it was still the alcohol in his system, or something else that drove him into this state of relaxation, but whatever it was, all he wanted was for the good feelings to continue. As Francis released his mouth from the Brit’s, he glanced over at Ludwig, who had also stopped his ministrations and was looking at the Frenchman. They, in turn looked at the handsome Englishman on Francis’ couch, who was fast asleep.

Francis smiled, placing a hand on Ludwig’s chest, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man. Francis stood quietly and motioned for the German to follow him into the kitchen. He picked up the glasses and the truffles and walked into the kitchen silently, Ludwig following behind. After closing the door and putting on his apron, Francis started washing the glasses.

“So, what do you think of him?” Francis asked casually.

“Of who?” Ludwig said, startled and taken by the suddenness of the Frenchman’s comment.

“Of Arthur, of course.” Francis tossed him a sly grin, uncorking a bottle of red wine.

“I think he’s alright. He’s pretty cute.” Ludwig replied, taking the glass of wine from Francis’ hand, and staring into it. Francis leaned across the counter and gazed intently into the German’s eyes.

“And what do you think of me?”

“Well, I…” The German stammered. Francis leaned closer and placed his lips on Ludwig’s, pressing in lightly, deepening the chaste contact between them. Ludwig couldn’t help it, he relaxed completely against those skilled, perfect lips, melting against the Frenchman’s passionate assault.

Francis gripped the front of Ludwig’s shirt, crushing their mouth’s together. Releasing his mouth to gaze into the German’s eyes, Francis breath came hot and heavy, face flushed and eyes bright. Ludwig’s eyes were glazed, mouth shining red from the Frenchman’s burning kiss. The German was completely stunned, he had never realized that Francis had felt any attraction towards him whatsoever, but now that he finally realized this, his own feelings were kindled for this lusty beauty, smiling across the table from him.

Francis walked around the counter and grabbed Ludwig’s tie, dragging him from the kitchen towards the Frenchman’s sumptuous bedroom. Francis removed Ludwig’s tie and tossed it to the ground, walking backwards to unbutton the German’s shirt, stripping that off and letting it sweep the ground, discarded. As they entered the hallway leading to Francis’ bedroom, he removed his own shirt, letting it hang from his shoulders until Ludwig pushed it down, grabbing the front and crushing their mouths together passionately, sliding the shirt from Francis’ arms, allowing it to fall where it may. As Ludwig was drawn forward by that captivating kiss, he felt slim, cool fingers fiddle deftly with the clasp on his pants, hearing the zipper’s loud, harsh buzz in the silence of the house.

The German could feel Francis smile against his lips, pulling Ludwig against him, trapping himself against the door of his bedroom. The cold wood caused him to jerk, thrusting against that hard body. Francis yanked his hands back, still gripping the front of Ludwig’s pants, grinding their bodies together, that hot friction sending sparks up the German’s spine.

Ludwig groaned against Francis’ mouth, his hands fumbling with the fastening on the Frenchman’s pants, fingers slipping at the feel of that sinful mouth latching onto his neck, sucking roughly. He tilted his head to the side, arms giving up on the clasp for now, only able to catch himself quickly by slamming a hand against the white door, knees shaking violently beneath him. Francis’ hand scrambled for the knob, fingers gripping it awkwardly, twisting and nearly tripping backwards as he stepped into the room dragging Ludwig with him.

************************************************************************

Arthur opened his eyes blearily, wondering where he was. It all came rushing back to him: The bar, the drunken expedition to Francis’ house, the horrible drink that magically cured his pounding headache, the molestation by those two raving idiots. He straightened quickly and stood up, determined to find those two, wherever they were, and give them a piece of his mind. But, as he rose to his feet and took a tentative step forward in the dark, he smacked his shin against the ornate coffee table in Francis’ living room, cursing the deranged Frenchman’s cluttered sense of style.

“Blast it all!” He roared, sliding out of the living room slowly, feeling his way in the dark. As Arthur stumbled into the kitchen, he fumbled for a light switch and found it with some difficulty, bringing the room into drastic contrast with his previously dangerous escapade in the living room. Where the hell were they? This was ridiculous. He walked down the hallway, his nerves tightly wound up, half-expecting them to jump out from a side room and frighten him.

He wandered down the hallway and could faintly hear something like muttering. Maybe they were in a secluded room plotting his imminent demise. He gulped and could feel his heartbeat quicken, bracing himself for the worst. As he came to the door that the sounds were coming from, he was just about to lean his ear to the crack, listening for any verbal clues that would seal his fate. Instead, the door flew open and the shirtless, lust-crazed Frenchman grabbed him roughly by the tie and hauled him through the door, shutting it with a life-changing slam.

Arthur felt his back hit the door hard with all his weight, head bouncing off of the white and gold-painted wood. He had no time to catch his breath as Francis pressed their lips together hard, further stealing the air from Arthur’s lungs. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Ludwig striding towards them, also shirtless and sporting a devilish grin. It was in this moment that the baffled Englishman realized that these two men were definitely up to something, and that it most assuredly involved him, most likely with all three of them completely disrobed.

The Brit felt more than saw Ludwig’s hand hit the door beside his head, making him flinch. He closed his eyes in fear, hoping that nothing would happen, that he would just be able to wake up from this bad dream. He really wished that he hadn’t intruded on their…fun. He could feel warm breath on his lips as Francis’ mouth slowly closed over his own, making him relax a little bit. Deft fingers fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, sliding it from his shoulders. He felt the warm air of the room curling around his bare skin.

Something else was curling around him now too: a warm hand with smooth fingers, gripping him hard. He could feel his knees buckle beneath him, the only thing holding him up was Ludwig’s strong arms around his waist. His mind was reeling as the German’s tongue found its way behind his ear for the second time. How was it that these two knew his weak spots so effortlessly? Arthur reached out to grasp at the shirt that was no longer on Francis’ toned body and instead, his fingers met with warm, pale skin.

Desperately needing something to hold, the Brit’s hands unconsciously wandered down to the other man’s loose pants, sliding over the soft golden hairs on Francis’ chest and dipping into the curves of his stomach. Gripping the open flaps in his fists, Arthur pulled the Frenchman closer, bravely sliding his tongue inside Francis’ mouth. All the while, Ludwig was slowly sliding a hand up Arthur‘s body, teasing and pinching his nipples while still lapping at his pulse point which was beating wildly.

Arthur turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss suddenly to moan. He could barely take such stimulation, this onslaught of wonderful sensations that were washing over his entire body. He longed to lie down, nearly unable to stand on his own, thankful for the door at his back which was finally warmed by the heat of his skin. He raised a shaky hand to the back of Ludwig’s head, catching the German’s attention long enough to nudge his head forward for a captivating kiss.

Arthur managed to lift himself off of the door and stumble forward, pushing the other two men aside. He collapsed onto the bed and rolled over onto his back, resting against the overstuffed pillows. His eyes were heavy with desire. He glanced at the two, standing by the door and his eyes spoke volumes. He wanted something, but he didn’t quite know what. He wanted to feel their hands on his skin, he wanted to taste both of their kisses, so different, but so incredibly good.

Francis and Ludwig exchanged glances and the Frenchman looked back to the dazed man still lying on the bed, burning with need, but so comfortable and relaxed. Francis let a sly smirk play on his features, eyes shining mischievously. Ludwig caught on quickly and led Francis’ hands to the top of his pants, griping the front of the Frenchman’s pants the same way and slowly sliding them off of those slim hips. He felt his own being lowered and lethargically began exploring that endless expanse of creamy skin, feeling sharp teeth graze across his collarbone.

The Brit couldn’t take his eyes off of the pair carefully exploring each other’s bodies for his own personal amusement. His own body ached with desire, but he couldn’t bring himself to intrude on the incredible scenario being played out in front of him. He saw their fingers tangle in each other’s hair as they both kicked their pants to the side and began stripping each other completely, long fingers quickly curling around hardening flesh, warm hands pumping each other slowly. Arthur unconsciously licked his lips as he saw Ludwig’s eyes slide shut when Francis gripped him tightly with both hands, rolling his balls between the Frenchman’s fingers, squeezing expertly.

Arthur let out a low sigh, desperately wanting to feel those hands on him, tearing cries and whimpers from his dry throat. He kept his eyes glued to the duo at the foot of the bed who were now pressing their bodies against one another, cocks rubbing together as Ludwig wrapped a strong hand around both of them, stroking hard. It was Francis’ turn to moan loudly, resting his forehead against Ludwig’s neck as a hand wound itself around the German’s waist. He watched that taught chest rise with heavy breath as Ludwig squeezed his hand into a tight fist, rubbing the sensitive undersides together roughly.

Arthur was panting now, his chest rising and falling in time with the two exhibitionists putting on a show just for him. Francis glanced over at him, catching his gaze with heavy-lidded eyes, brimming over with lust. The German disentangled himself from his mate and they both crawled up onto the bed, flanking the surprised Brit. Arthur’s eyes slid closed in bliss as he felt his nipples and his neck attacked mercilessly, the two mouths slowly moving lower, brushing greedily over his stomach and hips. Francis fingers brushed teasingly across Arthur’s cock, making him shudder. Back arching, he gasped loudly and gripped the sheets, fingers turning white with need. That perfect mouth opened wide, Arthur tossing his head to the side, allowing Ludwig to nip at his neck playfully, fingers sliding down between his legs to press against that puckered entrance. The Frenchman stroked his cock hard, feeling that pale body shiver beneath their ministrations.

As both men pinched and teased their companion, they could hear his desperate cries for release. There was something more that he secretly wanted from the two of them. Francis fumbled with the drawer in the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lube, taking a moment to squeeze some onto Ludwig’s fingers, still nudging against that tight entrance. As Arthur felt a strong digit slip inside, he gasped loudly, his muscles tensing at the intrusion. Francis leaned down to kiss him roughly, distracting him from the odd sensation.

Ludwig sighed against Arthur’s neck, feeling those strong muscles clench around his fingers. He imagined what it would be like to drive his cock deep into that lithe body, feeling Arthur’s fingernails leaving trails of pleasure across the German’s back. Francis took Arthur’s cock up in his mouth, sucking greedily, swirling his tongue around the head, releasing him to drag his teeth and lips across the tender underside.

Arthur flinched, feeling himself awash in utter pleasure. He felt those thick, strong fingers moving inside of him, the scorching slick heat of the Frenchman’s mouth on him, slim fingers gently squeezing his balls. He felt the coil of desire burning in his stomach. He could hardly stand it, wanting something more. He raised his head, only to watch the two men lock lips above his hips, Ludwig savoring the taste of Arthur in Francis’ hot mouth. A low sigh escaped his lips and the two men looked at him, their eyes smoldering. He could feel the heat of their gazes on his naked body, their eyes predatory, almost dangerous.

The bed shifted as Francis settled in between Arthur’s legs and smeared some more of the sweet-smelling lube on his cock, wiping the excess against Arthur’s ass, feeling the muscles convulse under his touch. The Frenchman smiled as he felt the bed shift again and Ludwig settled behind Francis, grabbing the lube from him while placing a hard bite against his neck. Francis moaned and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed to slide under Arthur’s ass, getting the proper height for good leverage. Ludwig spread some of the lube over his erection and pressed the head against Francis’ ass, feeling the tight muscles push hard against his intrusion.

The Frenchman’s eyes closed in bliss, feeling himself filled so suddenly. He had forgotten just how incredible being taken so forcefully could be. Francis angled himself against Arthur’s entrance and pushed in slowly, feeling a strangled cry burst from the Brit’s lips. Clutching his hips tightly, Francis pulled out a little bit and slid back in smoothly, wrenching another cry of passion from the man below him. This caused Francis to moan, impaling himself onto Ludwig’s thick cock.

The three rocked together and Arthur could feel the heat coiling in his stomach, fisting his hands in the high thread-count sheets. He could smell Francis scent on the fabric, mingling with the stench of sex and the tang of alcohol left on their breath. Ludwig thrust deep and hard into that velvet cavern, squeezing him so tightly. He moaned against Francis’ shoulder, his fingers trailing up through all of that blonde hair to pinch the Frenchman’s nipples roughly. Francis gasped and drove hard against Arthur’s body, the Brit lifting his legs higher subconsciously, wanting to feel that incredible pleasure forever.

Ludwig glanced over Francis’ shoulder and locked gazes with Arthur who was panting uncontrollably now, his body completely overwhelmed with lust. Francis’ hands stopped gripping his hips, the harsh crescent indentations left on that alabaster skin, and slid up to run his thumbs across Arthur’s nipples, teasing them in much the same way as his were being tormented at the same time. Arthur cried out and the Frenchman leaned down to lock lips with him, stealing his breath, feeling the next strong moan vibrate against his tongue.

Arthur’s hands released the expensive sheets to tangle in that smooth hair, pulling Francis as close as he possibly could. He wanted that man as far up inside him as he could possibly go. He wanted the pleasure to last for the rest of his life. Francis slid his hands underneath Arthur’s knees and lifted them a little higher, repositioning his angle of entry. Arthur flinched in surprise, but turned his head to the side again as Ludwig thrust hard into Francis and the momentum drove Francis’ cock deeper into his body, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. The Frenchman’s lips were locked onto Arthur’s neck, his teeth and lips creating a slightly painful but extremely arousing sensation at the juncture of the Englishman’s throat.

Every single time Ludwig thrust hard into Francis’ body, the aftershock caused shivers to course through Arthur’s whole frame. He could feel the pleasure being pushed through Francis’ body into his own and the mental image of Ludwig fucking both of them at the same time, his desire making both of them moan, was almost more than Arthur could take. The Englishman bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut, pleasure washing over him in waves, sweeping him underneath their strong current.

He was like a drowning man, these incredible feelings overpowering him, nearly suffocating him. He had never felt so alive, but he had never felt as if he could die happy either. The sensations were amazing, all five of his senses were focused on his impending climax. A spark of white flashed in his vision as he heard Ludwig moan low, a growl of satisfaction slipping past his lips. Francis’ mouth was still locked to the side of his neck, causing him to feel dizzy. He could smell the heady scent of sweat and sex. All of this culminating with the feeling of being taken so forcefully, his body reacting to every single sensation, sound, sight, smell, touch of Francis’ fingers on his sweaty skin.

Arthur bucked his hips weakly as those thin fingers wrapped around him tightly and stroked hard with every thrust. He was squirming, writhing, silently pleading for more. His helplessness seemed intensified by his mewling cries for release. Francis’ hand was pumping him ruthlessly, greedily, as if seeing how quickly the Frenchman could make him climax, making him come before the other two who were sharing in his pleasure. Ludwig increased the pace, desire driving him nearly mad, wanting to be shoved over the edge of insanity, wanting to feel that weightless ecstasy.

Arthur, as planned, and expected, was the first to come, his hot seed spilling over Francis’ hand onto his stomach. Quickly after, feeling those walls close around them both, Francis and Ludwig came simultaneously, both of their orgasms shuddering them to the core. Francis cried out and Ludwig clutched hard to the Frenchman’s body, moaning his release. Francis could feel that molten liquid searing his insides, a spark of pleasure making him gasp and ride out his orgasm, his body convulsing in utter pleasure. Arthur gazed up at them as they came, looks of complete satisfaction written across their features. He couldn’t remember a more beautiful sight involving anyone else than those two men totally overwhelmed by pleasure, their bodies and minds giving in completely to the earth-shattering power of desire.

As all three relaxed and one by one they disentangled themselves from each other’s embrace, Francis felt a sweet kiss placed on his shoulder as he pressed his lips to Arthur’s forehead in thanks. The Brit closed his eyes in embarrassment and smiled cheekily as Francis slid off the bed to retrieve hot towels for the three of them. Returning from the bathroom, he found Arthur curled up in the crook of Ludwig’s arm, sleeping peacefully, completely exhausted. Francis smiled and Ludwig shrugged lightly.

“I suppose this means you’ll be sleeping here tonight, huh?” Francis said to the German, setting the bowl of hot water and the extra towels down on the bedside table as he began slowly washing Ludwig’s body with loving reverence. The German used his free hand to grip Francis’ chin romantically and brought his lips up for a gentle kiss,

“Only if you promise to ‘wake me up’ tomorrow.” He said with a sly wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig opened his eyes blearily and found himself curled up against Arthur, holding the Brit lovingly to his chest. His vision became sharper as he was lifted from sleep and he smiled down at the Englishman, leaning up a little to kiss him on the forehead tenderly. Arthur stirred in his sleep and mumbled something unintelligible. The German disentangled himself from Arthur’s arms and slid out of bed, walking into the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back into place. He turned on the shower and a strand fell into his vision. Ludwig stepped into the warm spray and tilted his head back into the warm water, letting it soak him entirely. Despite being more awake, he never knew why taking a hot shower made you more tired. He ran his hands through his hair again and felt strong arms wrap around his waist as a slick tongue slid along his neck.

The German flinched and opened his eyes to look down into Francis’ face. The Frenchman smiled and planted a seductive kiss on Ludwig’s lips, curling his fingers around the taller man’s half-hard erection. Francis slid to his knees, still holding Ludwig’s cock in a firm grip, stroking lazily as he spoke through the loud rush of the water, his voice echoing off of the tile in the lavish bathroom,

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to wake you up properly this morning like I had wanted to. When I came into the room and saw the two of you all curled up together, I just couldn’t bring myself to wake you. I guess now will have to do, non?”

Ludwig began to say that it was alright, but was cut short by Francis’ warm mouth swallowing him whole, that sinful tongue curling around the head. He let out a low moan and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. His body lurched forward and he placed his other hand against the top of Francis’ head, both encouraging him and wishing that he could get more, wanting Francis to go deeper, to move faster. He was close! So very close!

The German bit his lip to stifle a whimper as Francis’ hands joined the sweet torture, squeezing his balls while one of his middle fingers massaged behind them gently, seeking out that sweet spot. Ludwig panted, feeling the digit slide in smoothly, pushing past the tight muscle keeping it out. The Frenchman hummed low in his throat and once again, Ludwig could barely contain the shuddering groan that spilled past his lips. He could feel the molten heat of his orgasm growing in the pit of his stomach.

Francis slid his finger in further, feeling the warm water from the shower slide down his hand and off his elbow. The German shuddered as he felt that slim, strong hand pressing against his entrance squirm deeper within his body. As Francis’ mouth continued to suck hard on his cock, Ludwig let out a ragged, desperate moan as Francis took him in completely. His whole body trembled as Francis’ finger brushed hard across his prostate, making the normally stoic and composed German bend forward with the power of his orgasm.

He felt his seed rush hot and fast into Francis’ waiting mouth. The Frenchman swallowed all of it greedily, sweeping his tongue across the sensitive head, making Ludwig shudder and pant in the afterglow of his release. Francis slowly slid Ludwig’s softening cock from his mouth and tenderly slipped his finger from that strong body. Standing to his feet, Francis caught the German’s lips up in a searing kiss, pressing his hard body flush against the other man’s, wrapping his arms tight around Ludwig’s waist, feeling the warm water rain down over both of them. Ludwig closed his eyes against the water, feeling Francis tongue in his mouth, searching for his languidly. As both men relaxed against each other, Francis reached for the soap and began gently washing Ludwig’s body. As both explored and touched, cleaning every crevice and curve, the water cleansed both of them of the smell of sex and sweat, making them fresh and smooth.

Turning off the water, Francis stepped out first and retrieved a plush, soft towel for his lover, wrapping his own low around his waist. He turned to Ludwig who was towelling off his hair, body bent in two, hands vigorously swiping back and forth with the towel. Francis smiled and slipped over beside the German and pinched a tender cheek, causing Ludwig to straighten and blush. Francis laughed heartily and received a glare from ice-blue eyes below mussed golden hair.

The Frenchman smiled good-naturedly, but before he could apologize, he felt a strong damp arm curling itself around his waist, sweeping him into a tight embrace that ended with a dominating kiss. Francis pressed his hands against Ludwig’s chest wantonly, feeling the firm muscles flex beneath his fingers. He sighed against the German’s lips, feeling his entire body flush with desire again. He desperately needed release.

Breaking the kiss, Ludwig released him and as Francis opened the door, he felt a sharp slap against his own ass; a playful smirk on Ludwig’s lips as the Frenchman turned around sharply to say something witty. The German leaned in and kissed him quickly again, making Francis forget what he was going to say. Turning out the door, the Frenchman left Ludwig to freshen up and dry off, going to his closet to casually slip on a pair of pants, noticing that Arthur was still curled up in bed. He had to admit, the Englishman did look adorable when he slept.

Francis walked out of his bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen. He was glad that he had hung up all of their clothing after he had helped Ludwig clean up last night, or else all of it would be ruined. Switching on the oven and the stove, Francis began collecting everything he needed for breakfast. As Ludwig made himself presentable in the bathroom, Arthur was just waking up. He stretched and rolled over, splaying his limbs shamelessly all over the large bed, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The things that did get him physically out of bed though, were one, his bladder, and two, his stomach. Arthur swiftly walked to the bathroom to relieve himself and upon opening the door, found a very preened, and half-naked German. Arthur and Ludwig both excused themselves and Ludwig stepped out of the bathroom so the Brit could use it. After hearing the door close, Ludwig walked over to the closet and opened it, wanting to at least put on pants. The moment that he let the towel around his waist drop against the back of the chair, Francis walked through the door and let out a low whistle,

“Do you want to go again, mon cherie?” Francis said, smiling towards Ludwig’s naked back, gaze travelling down to the cleft of his ass, eyes mere slits. The German straightened and blushed again, pulling on his pants quickly, hearing Francis chuckle suggestively behind him as he walked back out into the kitchen. Ludwig followed him and could instantly smell all of the fresh baked goods that were cooling out on the white marble counters.

The three men ate ravenously, devouring pastries, egg dishes stuffed with cheese and fresh vegetables, warm baked bread. Francis cleaned up while his two full companions conversed quietly. It was such a wonderful thing to have low whispering voices in the house now, it had been so lonely here all by oneself with no one to talk to, no one to make love to, Francis thought. After the dishes had been done, the table cleaned off, they retired to the living room once more and over strong coffee and tea talked over anything and everything, politics, music, art. The discussions were polite, almost reserved, as if no one wanted to offend the others. Soon the conversation turned to sex. Arthur blushed pink, knowing that he was the one who was the main recipient in last night’s escapades. But, he had also wanted to know what had happened after he fell asleep.

Ludwig blushed now, remembering the way Francis had gripped him by the tie and dragged him into that den of sinful delights. His chest became tight at the thought, his heart in his throat as he remembered those long thin fingers sliding against his smooth chest, soft lips teasing his throat, gently travelling lower, leaving a trail of moisture in their wake that caused him to shiver so uncontrollably. Francis cleared his throat and brought both men back to reality. Arthur shuddered gently, his mind reliving everything that had happened the previous night, making everything so very vivid.

The truth was, both of these men who were becoming quickly lost in their memories desperately wanted to have such an experience again. Francis could see it in their faces, sense it in their breathing, the way they both blushed so sweetly. He stood up from where he was curled up in an overstuffed chair and padded over to the two men sitting on the couch, both somewhat out of it. Francis was still shirtless, as was Ludwig, the air in the room was warm and comfortable, plus, with everything that had happened this morning, it had simply slipped their minds. Arthur, having gotten up after the other two had actually dressed properly and was somewhat startled when he had stepped into the kitchen to find his two friends shirtless and setting the table for breakfast. Francis settled between them and placed an arm around each of their shoulders.

“So? What do you two say, huh? Shall we go one more time?” His heavy-lidded gaze was directed at Ludwig who glanced at him with a slight smile and a blush staining his cheeks. Arthur started a little and gazed at Francis with a small glint in his eyes, mouth breaking into a smile across his features. Both men’s minds seemed to share the same thought as their arms encircled Francis, mouths suckling at his neck in tandem, deft fingers reaching out to cup him firmly, a hand sliding seductively along his thigh. He sighed happily as his plan was set easily into motion.

As Francis had been cleaning up in the kitchen, Arthur and Ludwig were conspiratorially whispering at the breakfast table, planning how they could expertly get his body into their hands, to have their way with him, to make him squirm with pleasure, to see that perfect body writhing in ecstasy. But, even though they now had him where they wanted him, he was the one who had suggested that they play around some more and this had frankly come as a shock to both men, though neither of them should have been surprised seeing as Francis was the biggest nymphomaniac they knew.

The Frenchman rested his head back against the plush cushions, closing his eyes in bliss, languidly relishing all of the sensations that were washing over him, feeling those hands and lips caressing his exposed skin, sending shivers over his entire body. Arthur caught Ludwig’s eyes and a quick nod passed between them. The sweet pleasure stopped suddenly as Ludwig swiftly picked up Francis from the couch and Arthur quickly tied his tie across Francis’ eyes. The pair of conspirators carried their prize to the bedroom, laying him out carefully on the plush bed. Warm lips ghosted against his ear, making him shiver.

“Now, Francis, this is going to be a little test, not only of your senses, but of your willpower.” Ludwig purred.

“Arthur smiled and knelt over Francis chest, his hard cock bobbing inches away from those moist lips. The Englishman ran the smooth head across Francis’ lips. As that tongue darted out, Arthur moved himself away. A drop of precome leaked from the tip and he pressed the head of his cock against Francis’ lips again. He darted his tongue out greedily, wanting a taste. _He’s painting my lips_ Francis thought with a moan as he tilted his head up in order to run his tongue along the underside a little ways, feeling the Brit flinch over him. Francis could feel the bodyweight shift as the Englishman slid off the bed. Arthur undressed and glanced over as Ludwig placed a vanilla scented candle beneath Francis’ nose, letting him drink in the sweet scent before he lit it and placed it on the bedside table.

“Now,” Arthur heard Ludwig’s voice, low in the silent room, “We shall test your willpower, Francis. We will observe you and see how well you can keep your self-control. If you cannot, then the fun shall end and we will leave you to yourself, you shall receive no reward from us and we will part company here. Do you understand?” Francis nodded silently, a sly smirk across his face.

“Good. Then we’ll begin.” Arthur purred, running a finger down Francis‘ chest. Ludwig grabbed Arthur from behind and pushed him up onto his knees so that they were both kneeling on the bed at Francis’ feet. The German’s hands snaked across Arthur’s toned stomach, one sliding up underneath his chin, tilting his head back so that Ludwig could drag his lips across Arthur’s neck. Arthur began to whimper, knowing exactly what was going to happen, but becoming extremely aroused nonetheless.

Ludwig pressed his hips against Arthur’s, his hard sex sliding between those supple cheeks. The Brit clenched his muscles, feeling that warm hard piece of flesh so close to his entrance. Ludwig squeezed some oil onto his fingers, sliding his hand along Arthur’s backside, coating the skin liberally. He stroked himself gently and then curled his fingers around Arthur’s shaft, caressing him teasingly. Ludwig pressed himself against Arthur’s entrance and slowly pushed inside, sliding in inch by inch. Every time Ludwig moved his hips Arthur moaned greedily and Francis got a little bit harder. Arthur’s eyes were heavy with lust as he felt that strong piece of flesh push against his backside.

“You are so wet, Arthur.” Ludwig whispered into his ear, tightening his grip on the Englishman’s cock, watching as Francis licked his lips hungrily. “It’s making me harder just thinking about you screaming my name when you come. Look, you’re coating my fingers with your cum. Do you want me to taste you?” The German, lifted his hand from Arthur’s cock and licked his fingers clean. He then stuck them into Arthur’s mouth.

“Suck.” He commanded. Arthur did as he was told, feeling that strong cock move in and out of him slowly, making him want it so badly. The fingers were gone and wrapped around Arthur’s hard shaft again, sliding wetly across the head, his hips starting to move back and forth, wanting it faster, harder.

“More, please. I need it, Ludwig, please give that to me.” Arthur whimpered, his hands reaching up to fist in Ludwig’s hair wantonly. The German pulled out and thrust in sharply, forcing Arthur’s breath from his lungs. The Englishman began to mewl and sigh, desperately craving release. Ludwig began to speed up the pace, loving to hear Arthur’s desperate cries. His fingers gripped those slim hips hard as he pounded into the man in front of him, his nails leaving red scars of lust across Arthur’s hips, hearing those unrestrained panting breaths.

Both men were close, but it was Francis who was the most wound up. He had been blindfolded the whole time and could still taste Arthur’s seed on his lips. He had restrained himself from self-pleasure while all of this was going on, the desperate pleas for release and the sounds of skin on skin, making him leak profusely, his seed coating his stomach from where his cock had twitched greedily on its own from him hearing such sensual things. He was rewarded with the two men separating and coming to lean over him, helping him to sit up and share in their pleasure.

Arthur slid behind Francis and leaned back with him straddling the Brit’s legs. Arthur pushed himself inside suddenly and lifted Francis’ hips, helping him support his weight while Francis braced himself with his arms thrust behind him. Meanwhile, Ludwig had slid between the two pairs of legs to reclaim his place between Arthur’s quivering thighs. Ludwig wrapped a hand around Francis’ waist to help steady him and brought his knees together a little underneath Arthur’s thighs to help relieve some of the pressure.

Whenever Arthur moved his hips, he was accosted from both the front and the back. He buried himself deep in Francis’ body and pulling out, impaled himself sweetly onto Ludwig’s thick cock. But Arthur wasn’t the only one to have his pleasure doubled. With every thrust of Arthur’s hips, Francis cock was pushed deep into Ludwig’s waiting mouth, which sucked on him greedily, tongue swirling sinfully around the head.

“Ah! You feel so good.” Arthur panted out, running his tongue between Francis’ shoulder blades. Ludwig moaned low in his throat, thrusting hard into Arthur’s body, making the Brit whimper and buck into Francis’ tight hole. Francis cried out and felt his arms giving way beneath him. Arthur could feel it too and pushed Francis up towards Ludwig who released the Frenchman’s dripping cock to wrap his arms around Francis’ waist. Arthur continued to thrust up into that hot body and Ludwig was now stroking Francis so hard that Arthur could tell that he was going to come very soon. Arthur swatted Ludwig’s hand away and began stroking Francis’ dripping sex while the German’s hands now gripped Arthur’s hips as his mouth suckled Francis’ nipples, earning him a strangled cry of pleasure.

Francis stroked a hand down Ludwig’s back and slid a finger into that tight entrance. The fingers around his cock squeezed hard and Francis came with a cry, his muscles tightening as he came, pushing Arthur over the edge. Ludwig couldn’t hold back any longer, feeling that heat pooling in his stomach and that searching finger brush against his prostate he let go with a cry and spilled into the Brit’s velvet cavern, closing so tight around him. As all three of them cried out in pleasure the heat and sensations seemed overwhelming, the weightless suspension taking over completely, a silent moment where they melted together as one, feeling only molten desire filling the room like a drowsy poison.

Francis rested his head on Ludwig’s shoulder, smelling the fresh scent of his skin, his lips lingering against the German’s neck like a butterfly’s kiss. Arthur slid out from underneath Francis’ weight and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. The other two kissed languidly, Ludwig wrapping his arms around Francis’ waist nuzzled against the Frenchman’s neck, fingers squeezing that perfectly firm ass. Francis shuddered uncontrollably and fell back to the bed, dragging Ludwig with him. They snuggled together and Francis rolled the German aside so that he was between him and Arthur. By this time the Brit had rolled over and pressed his body against Ludwig’s back, arm sliding over to stroke those strong abs.

“One more for the road?” Francis said, gripping his and Ludwig’s cocks in his tight fist. The German’s eyes went wide as he felt Arthur slide his cock between Ludwig’s thighs.

“Yeah, I bet your ass has been begging to be filled ever since we started, Ludwig.” Arthur whispered, “I want to hear you beg for more.” He teased playfully, twisting a nipple between his finger and thumb, cock twitching as he heard that whimper spill past the German’s lips. Francis swiped his thumb across the head of Ludwig’s cock and kissed him hard on the mouth, bodies pressed together roughly. The German squirmed between his captors, a beautiful sigh escaping those plush lips, body conflicted from pleasure. Arthur smirked against Ludwig’s back, eyes glinting with lust. Francis’ hand moved faster along their shafts, making the German cry out, body shuddering with need. This was going to be a very good day…


End file.
